Janelle's Survivor: Cayman Islands
Survivor: Cayman Islands 'is the second season of Janelle's Survivor Series. Season summary The sixteen brand new castaways arrived at the Grand Cayman in the Cayman Islands, ready to take on the dangers of The Caribbean. After a long first challenge, Botabano broke through and Tortugas headed to Tribal Council, where Oakley became the first contestant to be voted out of the Cayman Islands. Tortugas went to the first three consecutive Tribal Councils sending home Oakley, Ryder and Sam B. respectively before an unexpected tribe switch. After the tribe switch, Botabano were the victims of Tribal Council consuming Mearl, Sam S. and Cole. Once ten remained, the two tribes merged into Nemo Botugas. Contestants } | style="text-align:left;"|'Oakley O. 14, Black | | style="color:black;background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="color:black;background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |4 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Ryder B.' 17, Blue | | style="color:black;background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="color:black;background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |8 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Sam B.' 16, Light Green | | style="color:black;background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | style="color:black;background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |5 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Mearl L.' 23, Sky Level | | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |4 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Sam S.' 15, Black | | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |0 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Cole Y.' 15, Light Green | | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |2 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Jake A.' 14, Brown | | | | |4 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Matt D.' 14, Yellow | | | | style="white-space:nowrap;"| |0 |- | | style="text-align:left;white-space:nowrap;"|'Alexandra A.' 18, Brown | | | | style="white-space:nowrap;"| |8 , |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Nick L.' 19, Brown | | | | |8 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Sean R.' 15, Yellow | | | | |12 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Austin B.' 15, Red | | | | |1 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Cory L.' 14, Brown | | | | |2 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Eddie F.' 17, Purple | | | | |3 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Ethan O.' 16, Black | | | | |4 , |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'George I.' 25, TV Star | | | | |3 |} The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Two additional votes were cast against Alexandra during a tie-breaker vote. Five additional votes were cast against Sean during tie-breaker votes. Botabano drew rocks to determine the fifth eliminated castaway. Alexandra played the Hidden Immunity Idol meaning three votes cast against her did not count. Three additional votes were cast against Ethan during a tie-breaker vote. Nemo Botugas (excluding Austin) drew rocks to determine the eighth eliminated castaway. Ethan played the Hidden Immunity Idol meaning two votes cast against him did not count. The Game In the case of multiple tribes or castaways who win immunity, they are listed in order of finish, or alphabetically where it was a team effort; where one castaway won and invited others, the invitees are in brackets. Due to the tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. Botabano drew rocks to determine the fifth eliminated castaway. Alexandra played the Hidden Immunity Idol meaning three votes cast against her did not count. Nemo Botugas (excluding Austin) drew rocks to determine the eighth eliminated castaway. Ethan played the Hidden Immunity Idol meaning two votes cast against him did not count. Episode 1: "Game On..." *'Immunity Challenge:' Pass The Torch – Players had to pass a torch to their fellow tribemates, and the first tribe to have passed the torch around the whole tribe and successfully light it on the fire win. Episode 2: "The Secret Villain" *'Immunity Challenge:' Minority Rules – In a switch-around of the challenge Majority Rules, those who answered in the Minority move on, whilst those who answer in the Majority ''are eliminated. Episode 3: "A Bomb About To Explode" *'Immunity Challenge:' Time To Tie The Knot – Contestants, in their tribes, had to answer questions related to the first season. Along with their answer they had to untie their knot. If they got the answer correct their knot will untie. However, if they answer incorrectly the tribe's last untangled knot will tie back up again. Episode 4: "Bringing Things Into Perspective" *'Immunity Challenge:' Poll Wars – The tribemates became part of two polls, a Botabano poll and a Tortugas poll. The one with the highest percentage from each tribe won a mystery prize. Furthermore, the tribe with the highest number of votes won immunity. Episode 5: "Operation Mindf***k" *'Immunity Challenge:' Going Once... – The two tribes battled against each other in a bidding war to see how much they can endure a task for. The tribe who bids highest participates in the challenge where if they win, they score a point, and if they lose, they sacrifice a point to the other tribe. Episode 6: "This Was All Planned" *'Immunity Challenge:' Slide To Victory – There were three puzzles. Three members of each tribe had to step forward and complete a puzzle. At the end of the challenge, the total times were calculated and the tribe with the least time overall did not go to Tribal Council. Episode 7: "Heavy Metal Assassin" *'Immunity Challenge:' Outlasting Temptations – The newly-merged castaways were given several temptations. Whoever answered with the most days to take the temptation won a point, and whoever answered the lowest was eliminated. At the end of the five questions, whoever had the most points won the first Individual Immunity competition. Episode 8: "An Interesting Oppurtunity" *'Immunity Challenge:' Camp Wars – There were four camps, Blue Camp, Green Camp, Red Camp and Yellow Camp. At a random time, 'Immunity is up for grabs' was posted in one of the camps. The first to claim the immunity won a point. Whoever claimed the most points won immunity. Episode 9: "A Crazy Tribal" *'Immunity Challenge:' Happy Hour – The players participated in an endurance challenge where they had to post once every hour. Whoever posted the most times before the deadline won immunity. Episode 10: "Now I Know Who I Shouldn't Trust" *'Immunity Challenge:' Power Roller – Each contestant had a ball which they had to roll up and down a slope 300 times. They had to complete each roll successfully by posting "rolls ball up left ramp", "rolls ball up right ramp", then the next number in the sequence. Failure in completing a roll or cheating resulted in restarting from 0. Episode 11: "Greatest Comeback Ever" *'Immunity Challenge:' Place That Face – The contestants had to complete a Sudoku Puzzle in the fastest time in order to win immunity. Voting history Due to the tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. Alexandra and Sean were not eligible to vote in the tiebreaker vote. Botabano drew rocks to determine the fifth eliminated castaway. Alexandra played the Hidden Immunity Idol meaning three votes cast against her did not count. In the first Individual Immunity competition, Eddie took a temptation of not voting for the next seven Tribal Councils. Ethan and Sean were not eligible to vote in the tiebreaker vote. Nemo Botugas (except Austin) drew rocks to determine the eighth eliminated castaway. Ethan played the Hidden Immunity Idol meaning two votes cast against him did not count. Tribes Botabano Botabano was one of the two original tribes, and was named after a small-populated city in the Cayman Islands. The eight tribe members Alexandra, Austin, Cory, Eddie, Ethan, Matt, Mearl and Sam S. carried the tribe-buff color Blue. Until the tribe switch, Botabano managed to stay out of Tribal Council. The new switched layout consisted of Alexandra, Matt, Mearl and Sam S. from Botabano, and Cole, George and Matt from Tortugas. The new tribe headed to the next three Tribal Councils. In the first one, Mearl was voted out. In the second one, Alexandra and Sean tied twice and Sam S. was sent out due to the Purple Rocks. In the final tribal, Alexandra received three votes and Cole received two votes, However Cole was voted out as a result of Alexandra's use of the Hidden Immunity Idol. Tortugas Tortugas was one of the two original tribes, and was named after "Las Tortugas", an original name for the group of islands now known as the ''Cayman Islands. The eight tribe members Cole, George, Jake, Nick, Oakley, Ryder, Sam B. and Sean carried the tribe-buff color Yellow. Tortugas were the first tribe to head to Tribal Council where Oakley was voted out of the game. They headed to the next two consecutive Tribal Councils were Ryder and Sam B. were voted out respectively. The new switched layout consisted of Austin, Cory, Eddie and Ethan from the original Botabano, and Jake and Nick from the original Tortugas. The new Tortugas tribe managed to stay out of Tribal Council for the rest of pre-merge in a shocking switch-around, and all six castaways entered merge. Nemo Botugas Nemo Botugas was the merged tribe of Botabano and Tortugas. Decided by the tribe as a whole, there was at first a split decision between Nemo, and Botugas - a mix between Botabano and Tortugas. The merging players included Alexandra, Austin, Cory, Eddie, Ethan, George, Jake, Matt, Nick, Sam and Sean. At the first vote-off, Jake was voted out. Returning castaways So far, no players from Cayman Islands have returned for any other season.